


New Horizons

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Fallen Angels, Gen, Injury, M/M, Tree Climbing, angel - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: The trek to the Northern Mountains is long and difficult on both Fen and Theo, but there is hope in the air.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)





	New Horizons

During the journey traveled on foot to the Northern Mountains, Fen seemed to have enough time to reflect what his life had been like before the fallen angel, Theron, had entered his life. He had felt like the years merged and fused, repeating themselves, until all he could remember was aimless wandering, looking for something interesting. Then he had met the younger boy with enough snark to get himself in serious trouble, and the attitude of a warrior.

He had not known it then, but Theo had been exactly what he had been looking for. Not only because of his adventurous dreams, his youthful spirit, or even his wit, but because he was a companion. Fen had been  _ lonely _ . The angel boy had been a comfortable reminder that there was still energy to burn. The dragon was young, in comparison to other dragons, but each time Theo called him ancient, or an old man, it was a challenge for him to revive his own youth. Rejuvenation by exposure, he supposed.

Theo, on the other hand, had been stuck in an uncomfortable rut until he met the dragon man. He had been an unsettled ball of angst, with no way to exert his energy. The other man had helped him escape his measly existence, giving him the means to be able to hunt down the demon that had murdered his brother.

It took them quite a while to realize just how much they needed each other, and when they did, the two were inseparable. Fen had saved Theo’s life, only for the younger boy to return the favour the second time around. That being said, their friendship was not all roses. Theo would get moody, like every teenager (angel or not), and Fen would get vague and distant. They had their fair share of bouts. 

It was one of these moments between them, Theo aggravated by his inability to fly ahead and make sure they were on the right track to the mountains. Fen was talking about something, the boy not entirely caring. After a few minutes, Theo whirled on him, fuming at all of his talking.

“I can’t think with you rambling!” He said, gritting his teeth.

Fen’s calm attitude usually helped balance him out, but now, it was beyond annoying. Theo’s gut told him that Fen didn’t really give a damn about finding the demon or making it to the mountains as fast as possible. And why would he? He didn’t have his brother die from his own wrongdoings! He had no reason to rush.

“Theo,” Fen murmured, watching him with an expressionless face. The boy had been acting rather irritated lately, and Fen had been doing his best to distract him. He knew the closer they got to where Lockwood had been killed, the twitchier he got. It made the dragon nervous; he didn’t like seeing the continuous mental harm that this was causing the boy. “Relax. We are still moving, and we will get there.”

Theo clenched his fists, blunt nails digging little crescents into his palms. “We aren’t getting there fast enough!” He shouted, injured wings flaring. “You don’t even want to go, do you?” He accused. Fen tilted his head slightly. Theo had no right accusing him of something that was completely ludicrous.

Theo didn’t seem to stop though. This had been eating away at him, and he had no mind to control himself. “You don’t care about Lockwood! You never even knew him! Why the hell are you still here? You’re purposely stalling me!”

The dragon’s eyes widened as he watched Theo’s wings darken ever so slightly. The constant creep of black up the pure whites had been something he had realized a little while ago, but he had never seen it spread that quickly. It was dangerous, he knew, the more the darkness took over his holiness, the worse he would get.

“Theo-“ He murmured once more, trying to catch his eye and stop him. The angel was having none of it. 

“I can’t believe it! I could have been there by now if I wasn’t constantly having to wait for you!”

Fen rushed forward, grabbing his shoulders. The boy flinched –something he had only recently adopted, staring up at him. His eyes were wide, shaking slightly. The realization was setting in about what he had said, and there was no way he could take it back.

“Take a breath, Theron.” Fen whispered to him, his eyes softening. Theo obeyed, his breath shaky at first, but a few exhales later, he was calm once more.

Fen checked the sky, thinking for a second. “Let’s keep going. Just a bit longer before we set up for the night.”

The boy opened his mouth to apologize, but Fen would hear none of it. He knew the younger one hadn’t been in his right mind. The words stung, but it was not Theo talking. They continued for a bit longer, Theo’s wings drooping slightly. He felt awful for what he had said, remaining silent as they walked, in fear of saying something else hurtful.

It was about two hours later when the fallen angel felt a hand on his back. He looked up to Fen who gave him a gentle smile. “Let’s rest here. The sun setting and we don’t know what is out there, lurking in the night.”

Nodding in agreement, Theo helped set up the bit of shelter that they had gathered along their journey. Sitting around a small fire for cooking, he ate quietly, helping to put out the fire as night fell. They slept easily in their shelter, the sounds of the forest quiet around them, not enough to pose any real danger.

With a new dawn, Theo woke up early to catch the sunrise. He could hear some type of bird chirping in the trees, a mate somewhere else responding with its call. There were little sounds of tiny paws scampering along the forest floor. He stepped out, looking around, stretching his wings. Finding a proper tree to double check the direction they were heading, he began to climb. His late brother and he always loved climbing. Lockwood was taller than him, so he always seemed to win, but when it came to leaping out from the top branch, soaring back to the ground, Theo was the professional.

Remaining close to the trunk, he looked up, each branch hauling himself just a bit higher. His wings were tucked neatly close to him, pausing halfway through. He glanced back at the forest ground, swallowing thickly. There was no Lockwood to catch him if he fell. Turning his gaze back to his destination at the top of the tree, he continued to climb, one hand after another until his feet were firmly set on the second highest branch. His hand grabbed the one around shoulder height. Staring out as the sun kissed the horizon, clouds scattering to break the day from the constellations, Theo smiled, feeling the wind through his feathers. From this height, he could see everything. He was free from any of his worries. Theo leaned out, practically able to touch the clouds as he smiled; he couldn’t help it, the thin air made him feel unstoppable. The Northern Mountains were in his line of vision, so close. 

_ Lockwood. I’m coming, brother. You will not be forgotten. _

Getting lost in the elation, his hand let go of the branch spreading his wings happily. They were there.

The shifting of his wings left him unbalanced, and the free feeling he had left him, serpentine fear coiling around his insides. He was falling.

He let out a faint cry of shock, his shoes no longer touching the branch either, back-first towards the ground. His wings were too injured, and he doubted they would do much, but he tried all the harder. Despite the searing pain, he pumped his wings desperately, tree limbs hitting and scratching him as he fell. His panic pushed him harder, scrambling to right himself and grab onto something. His wings caught the air  _ finally _ , getting hit by a branch large enough to slow his fall. He was only a few feet from the ground, panting heavily, blood running from several scratches. He set his feet on the ground as Fen raced out of the shelter. The dragon’s face was a mix of horror and worry, looking over the other boy.

Theo, however, couldn’t really feel the pain. He smiled serenely, looking up at him. 

“We’re almost there.”


End file.
